


who dis?

by Rubiedoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, changkyun and jooheon are roommates, changkyun is extra, kihyun and minhyuk are bff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiedoo/pseuds/Rubiedoo
Summary: Kihyun was just enjoying his coffee when he suddenly gets a snap from a (hot) stranger





	1. Chapter 1

With a groan Kihyun got out of his warm bed. Standing up, he looked into his pristine wardrobe and found a hoodie and some sweatpants. His head pounded.

 

Last night he had gone to a party and let’s just say he had a good time. Kihyun thought about the last thing he remembered. He had given his phone to Minhyuk so he could play beer pong.

 

Trudging into the kitchen, he went through the familiar action of making coffee. He probably drank too much of the stuff but the was young so he thought _fuck it! I have the rest of my life to be healthy._

 

When the coffee was done, Kihyun decided to add some milk foam and do some fancy pattern on top

 

_Working at the Starbucks does come in handy sometimes._

 

Satisfied with his hipster af cup of coffee, Kihyun sits at the kitchen table and takes a fast good morning snap. And sends it to everyone in his recents list.

 

**Kihyunieeeee:**

 

Kihyun sipped on his drink, enjoying the quietness of his apartment and loving the feeling of the liquid in his throat. The caffeine was already waking him up.

 

The screen of his phone lit up.

 

**Snapchat from ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

_Huh?_

 

As far as Kihyun knew, he didn’t have any friends with that username. He only added people he knew in real life so it couldn’t be some random guy either. Curiosity lead him to open snapchat and tap on the strange name.

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn:**

****

Kihyun nearly spat out his coffee.

 

_WTF He is so hot. He looks like a frinkin model. Look at those lips. Imagine them……_

 

Kihyun stopped this thought process right there no need to sail down Sexy Thoughts River to the Sea of Perversion. He needed to find out who this was. And how he got Kihyun’s snapchat. Kihyun swiped right to open the chat function.

 

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn:**

 

**Me**

Umm hi

Sorry to be so blunt but

Who dis?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH TO THOSE OF YOU WHO LEFT KUDOS AND A COMMENT it means so much to me and i hope you enjoy this new chapter! It doesn't have any photos in it but i promise the next one will!!! THANSK SO MUCH

 

~*~

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**Me**

Umm hi

Sorry to be so blunt but

Who dis?

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

My name is changkyun, but you can call me ‘boyfriend’

 

~*~

 

For the second time that day, Kihyun spit out his coffee. At this rate, he wouldn’t be able to finish his drink.

 

Kihyun was at a complete loss for words. How was he supposed to reply to that? He had no idea.

 

_What even? At least he’s confident?_

 

Kihyun pondered his options when a his phone buzzed.  

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn is typing…**

**Snapchat from ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

He rushed to open the new snap message

 

~*~

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

lol sorry if that came on too strong

but I guess you really don't remember

You were _really_ drunk

Anyways

We met last night at that party

 

~*~

 

Kihyun had the immediate need to smash his head through a wall.

 

_What did I say to him while drunk???_

 

~*~

 

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**Me**

Omg really? (*´ー｀*)

Hope I didn't say anything too bad

I can get very……

Extra

While drunk

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

HAHAHAHA

You where really

Um what's the right word

Excited?

 

**Me**

I'm so sorry that had to be your first impression of me

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Don't worry

You were fine

We had a good time

At least I did

 

**Me**

I just can't get over the fact that I met someone like you

And can't remember it (〃ω〃)

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Someone like me?

What am I like then?

 

**Me**

Um you know

A hot person

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Gah (*'▽'*)

I can die in piece now

The most beautiful person on earth gave me a compliment

 

~*~

 

Kihyun was full on blushing now. How could this guy (that kihyun doesn't remember meeting) make him feel so tingly inside

 

_I wonder what we talked about_

 

~*~

 

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**Me**

So I was wondering

How did we meet

like at the party

and what did we talk about

and did I do anything embarrassing

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Wow that's a lot of questions

but for you,

I'll answer any question

So the story begins,

(jazzy music playing in the background)

It was a chilly evening. The night was black. No stars to be seen.

I entered the residence with my trusty partner dr Honey. The room was dark, a hazy smoke filled the air. The sound of music and laughter tickling my ears. The smell of alcohol prickeld in my nose.

Scanning the room, my eyes land on an individual. His silky black hair danced as he threw a ping pong ball. The light hitting this face in just the right ways, illuminating it and making him look exquisite.

 

**Me**

And they say i’m extra….

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Hey! I was just in the zone

anyways

Where was i before this rude interruption

ohyeah

(music starts again)

I made my way towards the individual, mesmerized by the sheer beauty. I tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and my breath was taken away. I leaned in close and whisperd in his ear;

“There’s something wrong with my phone.” The boys brows drew together and looked at me worryingly

“What’s wrong with it?” He said in a voice sounding like a thousand angels singing sweetly.

“It doesn’t have your number in it.” I stated simply.

 

**Me**

OH MY JISOOS

no you didnt

Did you really say that????

AND THEN????

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Yo

You are not making it easy for me to tell a story here

 

**Me**

Sorry, continue

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

(queue music)

He looked at me with a smirk and said

“Let’s change that”

His hands patted the pockets of this illegally tight pants and let out a curse word under his breath.

“Im so sorry but i left my phone with my friend as it didn't fit in my pants”

I allow my eyes to roam the offending piece of clothing, observing how it fit like a glove, hugging just the right places.  _I can imagine...._

“I could give you my snapchat though!” The boy quickly added. After receiving the relevant data, the heavenly boy opened his mouth, as if to say something but instead of blessing me with his voice, he turned to the side and emptied his stomach into a nearby vase. Much to my dismay I didn’t see him again after that.

 

~*~

 

Kihyun banged his head against the table.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS   
> im sorry this is quite late but i had a busy day with a family party and stuff  
> i also bought a monsta x hoodie!!! im so happy i can't  
> and im so sorry but i just realized that kihyun has two different outfits on   
> let's just pretend that he put on a hoodie because he was cold

~*~

 

**Chat with MINMINSHINE**

 

**Me**

MIN

MINMIN

MINHYUK 

 

**MINMINSHINE**

**Me**

Min 

This is serious

 

**MINMINSHINE**

oh  okay 

sorry

Shoot

 

**Me**

did i really puke my stomach out at the party?

 

**MINMINSHINE**

hihihi 

that 

yeah

I remember that

you were really out of it so after that i took u home

such a shame caus i saw you talking to a cute boy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Me**

Ughhghghghgh

Kill me 

I can't even remember it

At least i have his snapchat

 

**MINMINSHINE**

Wah gimme

 

**Me**

 

**MINMINSHINE**

Okay okay i concede 

tbh im happy you found yo grumpy ass someone

 

**Me**

Wow okay imma leave now

I feel so attacked

 

~*~

 

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**Me**

So ‘boyfriend’ tell me about yourself

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Im a very simple person

A 22 year old student with financial issues which he compensates with mediocre rapping

 

**Me**

Wow really?

You have got to show me sometime

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Cool 

It’s a date

 

**Me**

I can't wait

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Really???? 

I’d be the luckiest person alive if i could take you out

I just have a question

It kinda wierd

 

**Me**

Shoot

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Could you send me a picture of you?

 

**Me**

Sure 

Why?

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

I want to show my mom a picture of her future son in law

 

**Me**

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

Yo i told you to send me a picture of youself

not a piece of art

 

**Me**

Oh my god 

Dont be so dramatic

Im not that good looking

Have you looked in the mirror?

 

~*~

 

“JOOHONEY!” Changkyun yelled as he burst into Jooheon room. 

 

“ What do you want” Jooheon groaned from his blanket taco on his bed.

 

Changkyun jumped on Jooheon’s bed and inserted himself into the cocoon encasing jooheon.

 

“Look! Look! Remember the guy from the party????? The hot one?” Changkyun excitedly started 

 

“You mean the one that you wouldn’t shut up about?” Jooheon interrupted him.

 

“Yeah that one. He sent me a picture. Look LOOK” Changkyun shoved the phone into Jooheon’s face. Jooheon flinched back at the bright light. When his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened considerably.

 

“You lucky shit” 

 

“I know right. I don’t know how i lucky” Changkyun stared at the picture with hearts in his eyes.

 

“Ew don’t look so.. So..”

 

“Infatuated? I’m sorry i can’t help it. I’ve fallen. I’ve fallen hard” Changkyun sighs 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ImAmWhAtIaMmAn  
> I had to go to the hospital 
> 
> Me  
> WHAT  
> Why????  
> Are you okay?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi HELLO ANNYEONG, i am back with a new chapter! i threw some biological pick up lines in there so if you don't know a lot about biology im sorry about that

~*~

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

I had to go to the hospital 

 

**Me**

WHAT 

Why????

Are you okay?????

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Yeah I'm fine now

 

**Me**

What happened???

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

I sprained my ankle falling for you

 

**Me**

Oh WoW 

YoU jUsT dIdNt

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Im sorry

Well not really but oh well

ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

 

**Me**

Don't you like have stuff to do

Instead of making me permanently blush?

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Lol yeah 

I'm in class

But I think talking to you is more interesting than advanced particle physics 

 

**Me**

You're in class!?

You should pay attention 

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Sorry daddy (^_-)

 

**Me**

Just concentrate

Please 

 

~*~

 

“You've got a boyfriend and didn't even tell me?” Hyungwon, who was reading the conversation over Kihyun’s shoulder, asked accusingly. 

 

“No! Well um.. I mean…. Why aren't you working?” 

 

Kihyun was currently standing in the back room of the cafe where he worked. Hyungwon, his coworker and close friend, was supposed to be taking care of the shop while he was on break.

 

“The cafe is completely empty! And I just came here to check on you. Now tell me about this guy”

 

“Honestly there’s not that much to say.” Kihyun said while walking out of the back room to the counter.

 

“Well you had a smile on your face a few seconds ago and I would like to know who created it. You almost never smile!” 

 

Kihyun turned a bright shade of pink and suddenly started scrubbing the counter top with a lot of passion. 

 

“Whatever Hyungwon, get back to work you dipshit.”

 

The phone in his pocket dinged and Kihyun immediately took it out so he could check if it was Changkyun.

 

“SEE WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!” Hyungwon exclaimed as he threw a dish cloth towards Kihyuns head.

 

~*~

**Chat with ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

I wish I was adenine because then I could be paired with U ~

 

**Me**

Changkyun…..

Class?.......

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

Im sorry hyung 

But I already know all this shit

It’s way to easy

 

**Me**

It’s advanced particle physics

I personally find that to be quite advanced 

Just concentrate 

 

**ImAmWhAtIaMmAn**

But hyunnnnnggggggg

 

_ Read _

 

~*~

 

Changkyun sighed and looked up from his phone. The very tiered professor was lecturing in a very monotone way. Looking around the lecture hall, Changkyun only saw people sleeping or looking very confused. 

 

_ This shit is so easy. Why do I bother? _

 

He grabbed his notebook and tried to take some notes but his mind kept wondering to a certain person. Changkyun loved talking to Kihyun. He was smiling at his phone and his friends had started noticing. Jooheon was constantly teasing him about his ‘telephone Romeo’. 

 

His pocket buzzed and Changkyun whipped out his phone.

 

**KiKiKihyun is typing…**

**Snapchat from KiKiKihyun**

 

~*~

 

**Chat with KiKiKihyun**

 

**KiKiKihyun**

You must be the one for me, since my selectively permeable membrane let you through 

 

~*~

 

Changkyun definitely did not yelp, making the whole class look at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i plan on updating more often so please bear with meh
> 
> anyways, jealousy is a bop so please lets all go stream it <3


End file.
